Buffy's Pretty Reckless
by callhersnix
Summary: Buffy tries being a little more daring with Spike by telling him how she really feels during one of their lovemaking sessions. Rated M for caution but perhaps could be T.


**A/N: Inspired by my favourite song by The Pretty Reckless: Blender. To fit with the Buffy/Spike story line in season 6. You know what I'm on about, anyway, enjoy!**

_I used to hate you  
But now I love you  
So like a rose  
So like a rose  
But when you kiss me I wanna slap you  
But sorry it's lost  
The feeling is lost_

Buffy let Spike run his hands over her quivering stomach, then stopped him by ramming him against a wall in hope it would give her the upper hand. A relationship between a vampire and a slayer was always going to be difficult, considering the natural order of things, they were supposed to be sworn enemies. Spike wasn't like Angel, he wasn't ensouled, the only thing that was stopping him killing humans was a computer chip in his head. The only thing stopping him killing Buffy was, well, nothing.

_Do you wanna get to know me  
Do you wanna learn to get inside my head  
Do you wanna get to touch me  
Cause now my ex is officially dead_

Spike didn't see Buffy as just another human, and neither did the damned chip inside his head. The thing was not working on Buffy: he could _hurt _her. He could _kill _her...

'I bet she'd taste good.' Spike thought, while kissing her, tempted to just bite her right then, 'damn it, she does taste good just like this.' he thought again, throwing her to the floor as he lay on top of her. She removed his top and then paused to take off her own.

'Why the hell don't you just kill him Buffy?' she thought to herself, 'that's your job. Just do it!' the truth was, Buffy couldn't do it, she didn't want to think so herself but she loved the heartless bastard.

_I don't lalalala like you  
I lalalala love you  
I used to hahaha hate you  
And now I really fucking love you_

'Spike just keep doing that, well done. Haha she's moaning now. This rocks.' spike's shallow mind kept thinking when he was having sex with Buffy.

'I should _not _be enjoying this.' Buffy kept thinking, trying to stop moaning so he couldn't have the satisfaction.

_I'm feeling stupid  
But I won't tell you  
I am blond  
I feel dumb  
I sound sweetly in the daytime  
Night I'll turn, night I'll turn_

"Spike?" she said.

"Erm. Buff?" they'd never spoken during this before. 'This is new' Spike thought.

"What- are- we- doing?" she spat out again.

"I belive you call it intercourse" Spike said trying to be funny.

'Cocky bastard' Buffy thought, 'wrong adjective there, well done brain.'

"No- but- why- me?"

"Erm Buffy I don't want to talk about this right now. I mean after last time." the time the room had fallen down around them after he told her he loved her.

"I- know- but- you- don't- love- me." Buffy thought.

"Thanks, I'm glad you cleared that up, you know me? I wasn't sure but you telling me, that just makes everything fall into place." Spike spat out, annoyed that the slayer had to ruin the only time he ever enjoyed him self by talking.  
"Spike."

_I cry my eyes out  
Hoping you'll shout  
Be my girlfriend  
Be my girlfriend  
And when you kiss her  
I'll tell you it hurts  
I want more  
I want more_

"WHAT?" he shouted again, trying to move his hips even more just to shut her up.

"I... I...."  
"Fucking hell Buffy, maybe you should just go!"

_So you do you wanna get to know me  
Do you wanna learn to get inside my head  
Do you wanna get to touch me  
Cause now my ex is officially dead  
I don't lalalala like you  
I lalalala love you  
I used to hahaha hate you  
And now I really fucking love you_

Could you, could you, could you, could you keep a secret  
Would you, would you, would you, would you wanna keep it  
Wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna make a scandal  
But I can get ya, get ya, get ya by the handle  
And if you, if you, if you really feel me  
Then you got me, got me, got me thinking maybe  
For a minute or maybe to we're not in public  
I'll make you lalalala lovesick  
I don't lalalala like you  
I lalalala love you  
I used to hahaha hate you  
But now I really fucking love you  
I don't lalalala like you  
I lalalala love you  
I used to hahaha hate you  
But now I really fucking love you

"No, Spike." Buffy said, pausing before saying the next thing, "I love you too."

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review! **


End file.
